Jet engines are used in a variety of fields with military and civilian applications. These engines are used not only in planes, rockets and spacecraft, as they are able to propel vehicles at large speeds, but also on boats (surface boats and submarines) and wheeled vehicles. Jet engines create movement and increase the speed by pushing out a column of gasses (or water in water jet engines), which, in accordance with Newton's third law, pushes the vehicle forward in the opposite direction. The force that is created by the jet engine to overcome the vehicle's drag is called thrust.
A jet engine in its traditional version (See FIG. 1) consists of the following main units: an air inlet (1), compressor (2), fuel inlets (3), a combustion chamber (4), turbine (5), and nozzle (6). Incoming air flows in through an inlet (1) and compressor (2) then enters a combustion chamber (4). There it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Then it is forced out through the nozzle (6) in the form of a high-pressure hot column of gas (7) creating thrust. Other designs for a jet engine include turbo fan, ramjet and others. Acceleration, speed and fuel efficiency of a jet engine depend on its ability to generate thrust. In prior art there are known solutions to increase thrust based on optimal designs of internal parts of the jet engine such as an air inlet (1), compressor (2), fuel inlets (3), a combustion chamber (4), turbine (5), and nozzle (6).
There are also known solutions in which external structures are used to increase the jet engine thrust (acceleration). For example, to allow for a more efficient takeoff, aircraft carriers have retractable walls, which are put in place behind a jet engine when a jet plane takes off to allow the column of outflow gases to push against such a wall to create additional thrust and acceleration on top of the thrust of gaseous outflow, in accordance with Newton's third law. Additional thrust is produced because the hot gases that flow out from the engine are stopped by the wall and cannot easily dissipate into the surrounding atmosphere. Newly generated outflow gases push on the then not dissipated increased pressure zone from the previous jet engine outflow gases, thus creating the extra thrust. As a result, the plane is able to reach the appropriate speed faster. Proposed in this invention is a new method and device to increase the thrust power of the jet engine outflow by adding special substances into the jet engine out flow. Such a method can be applied to any of the above-discussed jet engines or any newly developed jet engines that have an outflow.